


Tortuga

by aislingde



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Christmas - but no fluff, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Jack Sparrow muss Weihnachten auf Tortuga verbringen





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2006   
> Beta: Birgitt - vielen lieben Dank

Angewidert verzog Jack Sparrow sein Gesicht. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, gepanschten Rum serviert zu bekommen. Nicht auf Tortuga.

Auf der Black Pearl hatte er wesentlich besseren Rum, den er in angenehmerer Gesellschaft hätte trinken können. Aber nein, statt einen angenehmen Tag auf See zu verbringen, saß er in einer miesen Kneipe. Zwar nicht auf dem Trockenen, aber bei der schlechten Qualität des Rums machte das keinen Unterschied.

Seine Mannschaft hatte ihn gezwungen, vor Tortuga zu ankern und allen Landurlaub zu geben.

Und das nur, weil irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen Weihnachten sein sollte.

Weihnachten, pah. In der Karibik glaubte niemand an das Christkind. Seine Leute schon mal gar nicht. Jack zweifelte, dass es einen guten Christen unter seinen Männern gab. Bestes Beispiel war die spanische Galeone, die sie vor wenigen Wochen mit viel Glück aufgebracht hatten. Einen Priester hatten sie als Geisel genommen, um Lösegeld zu erpressen, aber als er bei der Sonntagspredigt die Besatzung als ‚Ehrlose Diebe' bezeichnete hatte, hatte er die Bekanntschaft mit der Neunschwänzigen Katze gemacht. Als er schließlich mit dem himmlischen Fegefeuer gedroht hatte, hatte man ihm auf der nächsten Insel sein ganz persönliches Fegefeuer bereitet.

Jack bedauerte nur, dass man für den Pfaffen kein Lösegeld mehr pressen konnte. Die Kurie war immer besonders spendabel.

Jack vermutete, dass Gibbs und Anamaria für die Forderung nach Weihnachtsurlaub verantwortlich waren. Gibbs, weil sich Weihnachten immer sein Gewissen regte und er es in Alkohol ertränken musste, und Anamaria, weil sie ihre kranke Mutter besuchen wollte.

Offiziell hieß es: „Wir brauchen den Urlaub, um die Beute sinnvoll anlegen zu können.“

Um eine erneute Meuterei zu vermeiden, hatte Jack zugestimmt.

Die Hurenhäuser und Kneipen bekamen dieses Weihnachten in Form eines warmen Geldregens zu spüren. Aber spätestens in zwei Tagen würden seine Männer pleite sein und hochkant aus den Bordellen geschmissen werden.

Jack Sparrow würde das nicht passieren. Nur deswegen saß er in einer dunklen Ecke dieser heruntergekommenen Kaschemme und behielt einen klaren Kopf.

Jack nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Krug und blickte sich um.

Die anderen Gäste waren armselig. Viele waren von Skorbut gezeichnet, mehreren fehlten auch noch einige Gliedmaßen. Piraten, die kein Glück gehabt hatten.

Jack hoffte, hier einige Informationen zu erhalten, die er in der näheren Zukunft zum Überleben brauchen würde. Sein ganz persönlicher Grund, warum er dem Weihnachtsurlaub zugestimmt hatte.

Die Kneipe war denkbar einfach eingerichtet. Grob zusammen gezimmerte Planken dienten als Tische und Bänke und der Boden bestand aus gestampftem Lehm, der roch, als ob er seit Monaten nicht mehr gefegt worden war.

Seit Anamaria an Bord war, hatte Jack den Luxus eines gepflegten Schiffes kennen gelernt. Eigentlich zu viel des Guten für einen Pirat, aber die Black Pearl hatte es verdient, jeden zweiten Tag mit Sand geschrubbt zu werden.

Die Piraten hockten vor ihren Krügen und lauschten einer Geschichte, die der Schankwirt erzählte. Jack kannte sie. Es war eine der unzähligen Versionen, wie er von Barbossa die Black Pearl zurück erobert hatte.

Sehr fantastisch, aber nicht halb so fantastisch wie die Realität.

Und genau darüber sprachen die Männer, als der Wirt seine Geschichte beendet hatte. Jeder stimmte zu, dass Jack Sparrow Barbossa besiegt hatte, alle behaupteten, nicht an übersinnliche Wesen zu glauben und hielten dies für Seemannsgarn.

Ein alter, weißhaariger Mann schüttelte den Kopf und als das Stimmengemurmel leiser wurde, sagte er etwas, das sie verstummen ließ.

„Ihr glaubt doch auch an Davy Jones. Warum sollte Barbossa Captain Jack Sparrow nicht als Geist heimgesucht haben?“

Als erstes fing sich ein Hüne mit leuchtend rotem Haar. Er stand auf und baute sich vor dem alten Mann auf.

„Ich habe vor Jahren miterlebt, wie Davy Jones einem Schiff einen Besuch abgestattet hat. Es war im Sturm auf Grund gelaufen und auseinandergebrochen. Ich selber habe mich mit dem Captain in ein Beiboot gerettet. Das bewahrte mich davor, bei Davy Jones anzuheuern, so wie es meine Kameraden machen mussten. Davy Jones gibt es. Und er ist unbesiegbar.“

„Er ist unbesiegbar, weil ihr es glaubt“, konterte der Alte. „Auch er hat eine Schwachstelle.“

Das waren die falschen Worte. Betrunkene Piraten fassten schnell etwas als Beleidigung auf. Drohendes Gemurmel kam aus allen Ecken und der Hüne zückte sein Messer.

„Willst du damit behaupten, dass wir uns belügen lassen?“

Abwehrend hob der Alte seine Hände, sie zitterten leicht.

„So war das gar nicht gemeint. Ich kenne euch nicht und wollte euch nicht beleidigen. Wie sollte ich mir ein Urteil bilden können?“

„Oh, hör dir deine Sprache an. Du bist ja ein ganz feiner Pinkel! Wie bist du denn hierher gekommen?“

Der Hüne sah sich auffordernd um und ein kleiner Schwarzhaariger ging auf das Spiel ein, das so alt war wie Tortuga. Jack hatte es schon sehr oft gesehen.

„Vielleicht ist er ein Spitzel, den uns Gouverneur Swann geschickt hat. Bringt ihn um und wir haben unsere Ruhe.“

Das war das Stichwort für Jack. Ihm war es egal, was mit dem Mann passierte, aber bevor man ihn abmurkste, wollte er etwas herausfinden.

„Knüpft ihn nur auf, recht so, dann habt ihr wirklich eure Ruhe. Es ist ja nur ein unbedeutender Spion. Aber wenn ihr ihn mir für – sagen wir mal – 3 Schillinge überlasst, könnt ihr diese Nacht saufen, so viel ihr wollt,“ sagte er, ohne sich zu rühren.

„Was willst du mit einem Spitzel?“

„Es ist Weihnachten?“

Den ungläubigen Blicken begegnete Jack mit einem lässigen Grinsen.

„Das ist Jack Sparrow!“, ertönte eine aufgeregte Stimme.

„ _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, bitte.“

„Was hat Weihnachten mit dem Spitzel zu tun?“ Wieder ergriff der Hüne das Wort und so, wie er mit seinem Messer spielte, war er nicht bereit, den Alten einfach so Jack zu überlassen.

Die Chancen in einem Kampf waren zwar nicht schlecht, aber Anamaria würde ihn nicht an Bord lassen, wenn er stinkend zurückkam. Sie würde darauf bestehen, dass er vorher ein Bad nahm.

„Weihnachten ist das Fest der Liebe und der Freundschaft.“ Jack stand auf und ging in der ihm eigenen eleganten Weise auf den Hünen zu. „Jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten tue ich eine gute Tat und dieses Jahr werde ich einen alten Mann vor dem sicheren Tod bewahren. Zudem habe ich Beziehungen und werde von Swann ein nicht unerhebliches Lösegeld erpressen. Ihr bekommt vier Schillinge, das ist mein letztes Wort.“

Der Hüne trat einen Schritt näher und musterte Jack abfällig. „Sechs und er gehört dir.“

Jack nahm seinen Kompass, klappte ihn auf und starrte einen Moment auf die Anzeige. Dann steckte er ihn weg.

„Vier Schillinge und ich lasse dich am Leben.“

Jack trat einen Schritt zurück und umkreiste den Hünen, seine Hand am Schwert, bereit, es jeden Moment zu ziehen.

Der Hüne wusste, wann er verloren hatte.

„Vier, aber dann verschwindet ihr von hier.“

„Das trifft mich hart. Wo der Rum hier so gut ist.“

Mit seiner freien Hand wühlte er in seinem Geldbeutel und holte einige Münzen heraus. Das Geld warf er auf den Tresen.

„Freibier für alle“, rief er, bevor er den Alten am Arm packte und hinauszerrte.

 

In der Gasse zückte Jack sein Messer und hielt es dem Alten an die Kehle. „Es ist mir egal, ob du ein Spion bist oder nicht. Erzähl mir alles, was du über Davy Jones weißt. Und wenn du etwas verschweigst, bringe ich dich persönlich zu ihm. Egal, ob Weihnachten ist oder nicht.“


End file.
